1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing, and, in particular, to computer-implemented processes and systems for decompressing compressed images.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is desirable to provide real-time audio, video, and data conferencing between personal computer (PC) systems communicating over an integrated services digital network (ISDN). In particular, it is desirable to provide a video compression/decompression process that allows (1) real-time compression of video images for transmission over an ISDN and (2) real-time decompression and playback on the host processor of a PC conferencing system.
It is accordingly an object of this invention to overcome the disadvantages and drawbacks of the known art and to provide a video decompression process that allows real-time audio, video, and data conferencing between PC systems operating in non-real-time windowed environments.
Further objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the detailed description of a preferred embodiment which follows.